Kouga say that again!
by Tidna
Summary: Ok, in this story. Your the main character. This is mainly for girls, but guys can read it to. What happens when a friend of Kagome's goes to the feudal, is kidnapped by Kouga and then makes a deal to stay with him for a month? Just wait and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story is put so that you are in the story instead of just reading what happens to some one else. I hope you like it. It is mainly for girls, but guys can read it to. Just warning you. Now on with the story. Your a girl demon, well part. Your 1/4 wolf demon, 1/4 dog demon, 1/4 human, and 1/4 water sprite, but you can control the other elements to. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru are not related to you. You have dog ears like Inu-yasha that are black and a wolf tail that is also black. Your hair is blue and goes down to your waist. On your left hand you have a pair of long claws. You can shapeshift and have other powers too. Your 16 and live in Kagome's era and are one of her good friends and your name is Sky. "Kagome where are we going"Sky asks. "Come on, Sky. You have to trust me on this!" "ok, fine" Kagome and you walk up to her house, into the well house. "What the hell. Kagome why are we in here" "Come on, Lets jump!" "Are you crazy. We're just going to hurt are selfs" "Sky trust me. You are part demon so Im going to show you something that your going to love." "And what would that be Kagome. Pain!" " No just jump" "No" Kagome pushes you in and jumps in after you. "Nooooooooooooooooooo"You stand up, "Kagome! Why did you push me into the well?" "Calm down Sky at least we made it to the feudal era. Come on, Inu-yasha should be up there." Kagome climbs out of the well and you just jump out. "Hey Kagome your back! Kagome come over here. Stay away from her you demon!" You look around then pick to yourself. "Yeah you! Kagome how come your not moving away from her?" "Sit boy. Inu-yasha this is my friend Sky. I told you about her. Come Sky lets go see Keade and the others." "Ok Kagome. Bye Inu-yasha" Inu-yasha mumbles under his breathe as you two walk away."Hey guys Im back and I brought a friend" said Kagome. "Hi" said Shippo. "Hey you must be Shippo," he jumps in your arms "Kagomes told me some much about all of you" you say."hi" says Sango. "hello there. can i ask you a question" "sure go a head" "will you be the bearer of my child" "let me guess Miroku right. Well ... Of cousre no way are you nuts or just stupid" "both now why were you in Kagomes era are you not from this time." "no im not Inu-yasha, but Kagome told me that she would bring me here to see if i would rather stay in this time then the one that i was in" said Sky. "Kagome are we going to start looking for the scared jewel shards soon or what. I'm getting bored and Naraku is probably out looking for them right now." "Yes Inu-yasha and Sky is coming with us!" "WHAT!" "Yeah im going so deal with it" "ill show you how ill deal with it" Inu-yasha said under his breathe. "Sky ... if ur r part demon then why do you look so human" asked Sango. "Oh, that. I just shapeshift I could even look like you if I wanted to." you replied. You change into your normal look. "There this what I normally look like" "Ok are we done I want to get as far as we can before dark" said Inu-yasha. "Yup" you all said and began to start leaving the hut.So you all made camp and are by the camp fire. "Kagome is the raman done yet" Inu-yasha staring at the pot full. "almost calm do Inu-..." "what is it Kagome" ask everyone. "I sense two jewel shards going really fast" "Then its just koga" said Miroku. "Whos Koga You never said anything about him" said Sky. "Hey Kagome and who are you" said Koga looking at Sky. "Thats my friend Sky shes from my time" said Kagome. "Can she sense shard jewel shards" Kagome shook her head no. "Oh then I have no business with her" Everyone just stared at Koga except Sky. You were so pissed that tree hit him in the head and really hard. "What the hell" Sky just snickered and said "Thats what you get for being so igent I-G-E-N-T!" "Your one to talk hald breed" "Whos says that Im a half breed, you carneivous basturd" "Wench" "Oh that hit is that the best you got wolf boy" "who says I was done you sico bitch" "Who in the hell are you calling a sico ni kai i (dont sak what it means)" "GGGGRRR" "Sky, Koga stop it." What an igneart woman! Shes quick witted, protective and loyal. She has to be mine thought Koga. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later on after Koga was gone. Everyone was talking about this or that except you. You just wanted some sleep, so you pull out a pair of ear plugs from Kagome's bag, leaned up against a tree, put them in, and went to sleep. Everyone noticed you had gone to sleep and desided to do the same thing. Part way throught the night, Koga came back and looked for you. He saw you a sleep against a tree. He snuck over to where you were, picked up very quietly not to wake anyone up, snuck out of the camp. He ran all the way to his den with out waking you up. He layed you on his pile of furs (like when he captured Kagome, except he put you down gently). "Men, if any of you darn harm her then I will presonally kill you, got that" They all shook their heads yes.

"yawn Well that was a good sleep for once.È yous said as you pulled the ear plugs from your ears and put them in your pocket. I never know when I might need these again. You rub the sleep from your eyes and open them to discover you in a dark cave, sitting on a pile of furs, and looking at all the skeletons. Where the fK am I, you smell the air, That smells like Koga! He's gone a pay when I find him you think looking around. "I know how I can get him back" you say with a miscevous grin on your face.Back at camp "Sky where are you! Where could she have gone!" Kagome yelled running around the camp like a chicken with its head cut off. "It looks like Koga came back last night, he must have run off with her" Miroku said. "Thats impossible she would have heard him coming or felt that she was being carried" Inu-yasha said. "Last night she put the ear plugs in her ears so she couldn't hear us and shes a really deep sleeper" said Kagome. "Oh great. Does this mean we have to go rescue her" said Inu-yasha. "No we just have to find her. So, we can resuce Koga. Sky can be really scary when shes pissed off. Trust me" Kagome said. "Feh, whatever.  
Koga comes in the cave looking for you. When he sees that your not there, he runs outside and asks if you left the cave. Every wolf demons says no they haven't. After searching for like an hour, Koga comes back to the cave to rest for a bit. He plops down on the furs when all of a sudden a animal hide jumps up. "What the hells going on" Said Koga. Pop! "What how did you do that. I was looking all over for you" "Its called shape shifting and I know you have. It serves you right for kidnapping me and bye!" you say as you sprite out of the cave. Koga chasing behind you. He grabs your arm causing you to stop. "Let me go!" "No" "Why and why did you kidnap me" "Your my woman, and your going to be my mate and wolves mate for life. So, your mine." "What!" "Sky, we found you!". You turn your head to see Kagome and the gang. You yank your arm away from Koga and ran to Kagome. "Sky, whats wrong! What happened" asked Kagome. "...Never mined. I'll tell you later" "You'll tell her what later" asked the last person you wanted to see. You tensed right up. "Lets get out of here!" You said trying to push Kagome and the gang in the other direction. "No, you dont your mine remember" Koga said wrapping his arm around you. You dug your claws into his arm to get him to let go of you. "Im not your property. Got that, buster. No one can claim me, Im my own person. Go find someone else to be YOUR PLAY TOY!" and then you kick him in the stomack. "Well if you ask me, he deserved it. Good job" Inu-yasha said. "Thanks Inu-yasha. Now lets go. Kagome what are you doing lets leave him and run." "Sky your just as bad as Inu-yasha" "Who says thats a bad thing" "Come on we should at least stay here for the night" "sign Fine, but just for tonight and if he trys anything then we are leaving in an instant." "Ok, Sky I promise" so we're staying to night in a place that stinks like decaying bodies and worst of all some demon that says im his! I dont know have I let Kagome talk me into these things. Why me, why me  
"Aww that feels good" Kagome said as she got into a hot spring. "yeah you said it" replied Sango and yourself. It had been a long day. First you were kidnapped by Koga, Then his claim you as his property and now your staying the night at his cave all thanks to Kagome. I'll get you back for this Kagome. "So, Sky what do you think of the fuedal era so far" asked Sango. "It's pretty cool. It would be better if there wasn't a certain demon claiming me, but whatever. Kagome whats Kogas deal. Why did he say that im his. You know what happens when a guy trys to do that usually, but I didn't react like usual. Whats going on, did you have something to do with this" "No, I had nothing to do with this, but Koga did talk to me about the same thing. It turns out that hes inlove with you. Ever since the first time he saw you, but if Inu-yasha found out then, he would bug Koga over and over again. Until, a fight broke out between the two." you stare at her like you cant be serious. She nods knowing what you were thinking. You turn dark red. "Ha, we thought so." "You thought what Sango, Kagome" "We knew it! You have a crush on Koga" "What are you talking about" you say as you turn dark. "Dont try to hide it. We can so tell" "I DO NOT! Shut up" "You do to" "Ill kill you" you say as you splash both of them. After a huge water fight, you all burst out laughing and are getting ready to head back to the cave. At the cave "Koga what are you pacing for and why did you kidnap Sky instead of Kagome. Aren't you inlove with Kagome" Miroku said. "Shut up. I dont love Kagome ok." "Oh, so you love Sky" "I did not!" "Oh, but you did. Not with words though" "Is he always this annoying, Inu-yasha" Koga said looking at Inu-yasha. "Yeah, but he does have a point. If you love her then tell her. The woman from Kagome time are way different from the ones in this time." "Look whos talking you havent told Kaome that you love her either!" "What" "So, Inu-yasha and Koga you should tell them how you feel" "Shut up! You haven't told Sango that youlove her either. So keep your trap shut" Koga and Inu-yasha yelled at Miroku. The campsite was quiet until the girls came back. Sky sat beside Kagome, away from Koga because everytime she looked at him she blush. So, she looked down at the fire. Koga never looked up from the fire.  
Ok so it's late at night and everyone is settling down for the evening.Kagome and the others have found at spot to sleep for the night inside to cave. Your still not to happy about having to stay at the cave, but you already told Kagome that you would. "Sky, I want to talk to you alone."Oh just great.Now whats Kouga going to do You follow him outside and plop down on a rock. "So what do you want, Wolf" said kind of grumy cause your really tired and Koga could tell. "I'll make you a deal. At the end of this month, there is a red moon. Which makes this a very important time. So, if you stay here with me till the end of the month and make your decision then, wheither or not to be my mate. If you say no then I promise that I will stop looking for you or trying to find you. Hows that" "Not bad except heres my caught, you cant act all posesive and stuff like that. Plus I'll give you a toll of 5 tasks that you have to do during the next three weeks. Then you have your self a deal" you said with a smirk. "Fine then I except." "Good it starts tomorrow." "but you have to sleep beside me every night no matter what" "fine but dont get any ideas" you shake hands in agreement. The next morning "Sky come on we're heading out" Kagome called to you. "Sorry, but I can't Kagome" "What" everyone yells. "Hey watch the ears. I made a deal with Koga last night." "What kind of deal" asked Inu-yasha suspiously. "He said if I stayed here with him till the end of this month because of the red moon or some." Inu-yashas eyes grew large. "I could make my decision then wheither to be his mate or not. He said if I still said no then he would leave me alone, but then I said that I would give him 5 tasks to do during to next three weeks. Then he said that I would have to sleep beside him everynight no matter what and I said ok, but he can't get any ideas and we both agreed so now I have to stay here" The gangjust looked at you in shock. "Well then we're going to stay here too." "What no way" replied Inu-yasha. "Sit boy" "Thanks Kagome I could really use your help with this." "No problem after all we are friends" "Yeah friends to the end" "No way am I staying here for the next three weeks, nothing could keep me here that long." Kagome opens up here knap sack and its filled with packs of Raman. "Nothing except that. When do we eat" Everyone burst out laughing except for Inu-yasha. "No im serious when do we eat" Inu-yasha always thinking of his stomack first 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sky. Where are you going?"  
"Im just going to take a walk. Kagome, you come along too, please?"  
"Sure, it's not like I got anything else to do."

They were walking through the forest, away from Koga and the others.  
"So Sky, what tasks are you going to make Koga do?"  
"To tell you the truth, Kagome. I don't have the foggiest idea of what he has to do, but I going to make sure that it's funny."  
"Dont be to mean to him."  
"You know that. I won't do anything to threaten his life. I'm not that kind of person and you know that."  
"Yeah sure, but sometimes you can take it out of hand."  
"Okay. I promise not to do anything out of hand."  
"Good, any ways, did you find out anything on your lab top about the red moon?" Sky's face began to turn dark red. "I take that as a yes. So, what did it say?"  
"Umm... It sad that it happens once a year and that it means... that it's... ah... when (gulp) demons and ... half-demons ... ah...mate." she said the last part quietly. Kagome stopped walking. "Ah, are you okay, Kagome?"  
"...yes, but you do know what the means?"  
"Yes"  
"If you say yes, then that same day you guys are going to-"  
"I know! You don't have to tell me, twice. What about you and Inu-yasha? Has he said anything?" Kagome fell silent. "Let me guess. No, he hasn't." Kagome shook her head, yes'.  
"Well, I'm going to head back, Sky."  
"Okay, see you later, Kagome." Sky waved and continued walking.

Shortly after, she came upon a small village.  
Cool! Now, I can see what's going with the rest of the world. She thought and changed into a blue kimono with golden flowers. Her obi was a nice green, her hair was black and she looked like, a regular person. She pulled out a dark purple fan to hide her face behind and start walking through the village.

Back at the cave.  
"Hey Kagome, where's Sky?"  
"Oh, she's out on a walk, Koga. Dont worry about her, shell be fine. In the mean time, just relax."  
"Okay, if you say so." He responded.

Back to in the village.  
This is great. I'm away from everything. Why are all the people staring at me? She thought, while looking at everyone. A ball hit Sky in the leg, lightly. She knelt down to pick it up, when a small girl came running up to her.  
"Oh, this must be yours." she said, handing the ball to the child and continued walking, when the child took the ball and ran off.  
"She's a beauty for sure and kind to the children." Said an old man.  
"Yeah, but who is she?" A woman said whispering to the old man.  
"No one knows, but I bet she's rich and powerful depending on the type of clothing that she's wearing.""Do you think that she came from a manor in the East?"  
"Yes, she probably did." She listened to the villagers talk. She walk around and look at every little thing and trinket. She turned down offers of free things. She never did like taking things from others, even if they were free  
"Oi, woman. You looking for a husband? Cause I'm single." A fairly tall man with his black hair pulled in to a ponytail and rather muscular, but she continued walking.

Where is she? I know she's around here some where. I can smell her. Koga thought from a tree just outside the village, trying not to be see. There she is. Some guy is going for her. I'm going to kill him!! Damn it! I promised her, that I wouldn't act protective. Koga stayed in the tree, just in case.

"Woman! Answer me, when Im talking to you!! Arrogant woman!" He swung a punch at her, but she ducked down, swinging her leg behind his knees and knocked him down. "Insolent girl!! You'll pay for that!"  
"Let's see you try and hit me." She said, corky and got ready for a fight.

Man, she's fast. thought Koga.  
Sniff, sniff. Oh great Koga's here, but at least he's not doing anything. She thought, just as the guy charged at her and hit her straight in the face.  
"Hm." She turned her head back and said "Is that all you got? Cause, that was pretty weak for a man." The man's eyes grew wide as she kicked him, full force where the day dont shine and watched him full over. She fixed her hair and walked out of the village.

"Nice job, for a girl." Koga said jumping out of the tree. She just smirked.  
"I'm glad you didn't step in or that would have happened to you, too." Koga turned pale. She started laughing and continued walking. When, everything suddenly went back. Wh..what's going on? She thought as darkness engulfed everything.

"Sky, can you hear me. Sky, if you can hear me say something"  
"Koga, she probably wont wake up yet. Are you sure that she just fell over"  
"Yeah, after she fought some guy in the village that's near here, but she still looks human. What happened?"  
"I dont know Koga. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up" Koga nodded his head yes' as a response.  
"I'm going to get some more water. Yell, if anything happens." She said and left the cave.  
"Ok, Kagome."

What happened, where am I? All I remember is everything going black. Kagome placed a wet wash cloth on Sky's head.  
"K..Kagome what happened? I fell weak." Sky stammered out.  
"Sky, you're awake. So, you don't know what happened to you, either?" Sky sat up.  
" What day is (cough, cough) is it?"  
"Its the day of the half moon, why?"  
"Never mind, it's not important" Sky said, but thought, Yeah, of course it's important! It's the half moon, I hate this time of the month!  
"Sky, lay back down and sleep you need your rest." Koga said, gently pushing her back down.  
"Koga, t...thanks, I guess." Sky said turning her head away.  
"Heh!" Kagome and Koga left the cave to let her rest, and left some cough medicine beside her. She didn't want to take cough medicine, but did for Kagome's sake. She dozed off, after a few minutes.

Outside of the cave.  
"Kagome, what's wrong with her? She smells different." Koga said crossing his arms in a huff.  
"Yeah and she said thank you' to you, too. That is so not like her."  
"Hey, Kagome. How's Sky." Shippo said running up to them with Kirara following after him.  
"We don't know Shippo, but she should sleep for a while, at least." Kagome said, while patting the little fox demon on the head and walked over to the water fall.  
I dont know what's wrong with Sky, but I intend to find out! Koga thought and walked quietly back into the cave, and sat down right beside her. She had some furs over her head because she didn't want anyone to see her face. Koga slowly pulled the covers from over her head. She looked awful! Her nose was dark red, she had a high fever and her skin was pale, but she still was in her human form.  
What's going on?! Is she dying or something? Koga thought staring at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Koga.  
"Shit!" She yelled and covered her face.  
"Wait! Sky, what's going on with you? Your nose is red, you have a fever and your pale."  
There's no use anymore. She thought and sat up, while looking down.  
"It's ... just that when the moon is half full, I lose my demon powers like Inu-yasha. When that happens, I always become sick, until I turn back. Which is tomorrow." She said sounding ashamed.  
"That's it?! God, you had everyone worried sick and I thought that you were dying. Why didn't you tell us?" He yelled.  
"Because it's none of your business!" She yelled back in his face.  
"Yes, it is! Whether, you like it or not. I'm in love with you and I need to know this stuff or else you could be killed!"  
"So, if I'm killed, then it's my own fault!"  
"But I would do everything in my power to get you back!" He shouted and she was shocked. She never thought that Koga would do or for that fact say something like that. She looked him straight in the eyes. He stared back at her and pulled her into his arms. "No matter, what happens to me. I want you to know that I would do anything for you ,even if I had to wear a pink shirt that cuts off a the stomach and a purple mini skirt for a day!" The shock on her face turned to a questioning look.  
"How do you know what a mini skirt and a shirt that cuts off at the stomach looks like?" She said suspiciously and Koga blushed.  
"Kagome left some kind of a book here. When, they all came here last." He muttered looking away.  
Sure like I believe that. She thought and then, she realized that Koga was holding her and so did he. He let go of her and left to cave. While, she took out some clothes of hers from Kagome's knapsack.

She walked out of the cave with some clean clothes and a laptop in her hands.  
"Sky. Your okay and Koga told me what happened to you." Kagome said, running up to Sky.  
Oh great just what I want every one knowing about me. Sky thought, rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah, so I'm just going to chill at the hot springs for a while. It might help me feel better." Sky said, looking at the clothes.  
"Okay. Well, just don't get in trouble." Kagome said in a motherly voice and laughed."Ok and keep the guys away from where I am, too. Thanks, see ya in a while." She said, running off into the forest.  
"Finally some peace and quiet." She said as she sit down into the hot spring.  
I better check my email. She thought, setting her laptop on a flat rock and turned it on.

Sky was chatting in MSN messenger to Rich guy'.  
Feudal girl says: What?! You want me to come back and do one more song and you'll pay me double for just that!!  
Rich guy says: Yeah, I really need your help.  
Feudal girl says: I don't know, but if I do, then my friends are coming, too!  
Rich guy says: Okay. So, are you going to do it?  
Feudal girl says: Yeah, but when is it?  
Rich guy says: It's in six days.  
Feudal girl says: Okay, I think I can make it. Put my name on the list at the front.  
Rich guy says: That's great! Ok, then. g2g Bye!  
Feudal girl says: Bye and I'm doing bad boy' by Keshia.  
Rich guy says: Okay, bye.  
And he signed off.  
Oh great, now I have to teach them, except Kagome, to dance. Oh joy, what fun. She thought as she sunk into the water.  
"Sky, there you are!"  
"Oh, hey Shippo." Sky said and waved.  
"Kagome says you should come back now."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"I'll wait and come back with you."  
"Okay, but turn around and don't look" She said and twirled her finger to show what he should do. Shippo did as he was told. She quickly changed into a pair of blue bell bottoms and a black sweat shirt.  
"Okay, let's go!" Sky said, from behind him. Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder.  
"You look better already."  
"Thanks, Shippo." She said and smiled.

They walked back to the cave, talking about everything that has happened.  
"Hey, finally your back." Koga said in a slightly grumpy mood.  
"Oh, put a sock in it Koga. Besides I have to talk to you guys about something." She said, sounding quite happy.  
"What's that?" They all said in union.

"A friend of mine wants me to come back to my time, to do one more show and I said yes as  
long as my friends give to come. He said it was ok, and now I have to go and plus hes  
paying me double of what I would make in one day. So, I can't turn this down." Sky said, sounding really excited.  
"Wait, you mean that they have to come to our time, dance the way we dance and act the way, we act?" Kagome asked. Sky nodded her head yes'.  
"This is going to be hilarious. They have to come. When do we have to be there?" Kagome said, already picturing them trying to dance."We have to be there in 6 days. So, we have to teach them how to dance in that short of time." "Oh, great!" Kagome said, and laughed with Sky.  
"Wait, what's going on, here?!" the others yelled.  
"You guys have come with us to a place and dance for the night. OK?!" Sky yelled at them.  
"Okay, already." Inu-yasha said with a low growl.

The night, at which they were going to the modern era, arrived quickly and everyone had butterflies in their stomachs.  
"Okay, you guys have gotten much better, then when we started and tonight it's time to show everyone what you learned. We have to leave in five minutes, in order to make it to the well, get ready and get to the club." Sky said, already prepared, like she's do it millions of times.  
"Right, let's just leave now! I've been here for way too long already." Inu-yasha said, annoyed.  
"Ok, then let's go." Sky said, turning into a huge blue and silver dragon. "Everyone on and no   
arguing, either." she growled with smoke coming out of her nostrils. They all climbed on and took off.  
In the matter of about 15 minutes, they arrived at the well.  
"Here you go" Sky said, turning back.  
"Come on" Kagome said. One by one, they jumped through the well.

"Ok, before we leave. You, guys have to change clothes. More like this." Sky zapped each   
of them into different clothing, while Kagome went in and changed.  
Inu-yasha was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans that were outlined in red with a black belt, red skater shoes and a black bandana.  
Koga was wearing a black head-band, black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just passed the elbow and only buttoned up in one place, a pair of tan pants with a black belt and black skater shoes.  
Miroku was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, blue, baggy pants and dark purple and black skater shoes. Sango was wearing a short cut, dark pink shirt outlined with white tang top, white (kind of like a grampas cap) cap, gold chocker, white cargo pants, and white sneakers.  
Sky was dressed in a light blue tang top with a ying-yang in the middle, blue hip huggers, silver necklace with a jade in the middle, and white sneakers.  
"Nice job with their clothing, Sky!" Kagome said, opening the sliding door to the hidden well.  
"Thanks Kagome, you look pretty good, too." Sky said.  
Kagome was wearing firey red pants, a striped red tube top, and black sneakers.  
"I could get use to these clothes." Koga said, looking down at them.  
"Same here, Koga." Miroku said.  
"Hey, where's my sword." Inu-yasha said, panicking, when he noticed his sword was gone from his hip.  
"Dont worry Inu-yasha. Its on that key chain as a smaller version. Thats connected to your pants." A tiny version of his sword rested on a loop of his jeans.  
"Now, lets go or you'll be late, Sky!" Kagome said. Sky nodded her head and they, all left for the south side of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

As they were walking, they began to see a huge line of people on the sidewalk.  
"Finally, the Tsunami Night Club. Follow me!" Sky said and walked to the front of the line. When a huge, body building guy stepped in front of her.  
"The back of the line, is back there." the man said in a gruff voice.  
"Oh, can it Bruce!" She said, in a tough voice and then, laughed.  
"Hey Sky. Do you have your friends with you?" He asked, sounding a lot nicer. She pointed to them. "Well, come on in. He's been waiting for you." he said as he let them in.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. See ya later!" She said, waving good-bye and headed inside.  
"Who was that?" asked Miroku.  
Just before Sky could answer, she heard, "Sky, finally. Where were you?", in a male voice and turned around.  
"Oh, calm down. I'll tell you, later. Any ways, guys have some fun, it's all on me. See ya!" She said as she was, practically, being dragged by Rich Guy'.  
"Girl, you haven't come home in like a week. Where were you?" He said, pulling her by the arm, through the crowd.  
"It's kind of hard to explain. So, just calm down." She said.  
"Calm down, calm down! How I am suppose to calm down, when my baby sister has been missing?" He said, sounding really worried.  
"I told you. I was going to be gone for a bit. Whatever, I've got a show to do." she said and walked inside the backstage area.  
Back with all the others, all the guys are pigging out on food, while the girls are watching people dance from a special room that can look over everything.  
Who was that, who pulled Sky away? I don't know anything about him. For all I know, he could be trying to have Sky all to himself! Koga thought, getting jealous.  
"Hey guys, get over here! Sky is going to start her performance!" Kagome said, from the window.  
Music started blasting out of the speakers and Sky took her position on the stage. She start  
dancing, making everyone watch and cheer.  
Ohhh-o-o-yeah oh -oh yeah Ring-Ring-Ring, it's the same thing Always call me up-Yo gurl how ya been? Now I can't breathe, your smothering me - with lovey dovey stuff that I don't need Please please please won't you tell me, what happened to that cat you used to be? Rollin wit the hood, and up to no good da te da te da- and misunderstood Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse Cause I - I liked you the way you were (oh yeah) Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse Cause I'm just tryin' to find out What happened to the boy he used to be? I wish he would come back- come back to me (oh yeah) What happened to the boy I used to know? Cause he don't come back round here no more. What happened to the boy he used to be? Can somebody tell me tell me please (tell me please) What happened to the boy I used to know? Won't cha tell me Where'd my bad boy go? Where'd my bad boy go? (oh yeah) Bling-Bling-Bling I don't see no ring. So I ain't gotsta go and change everything You had it goin on, but no your so gone Bringin me flowers, singin love songs Why-Why-Why do you have to try? To be someone else? Your livin a lie Lets check yer head, your losin your edge Bring back the thug or this thing is dead Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse (oh) Cause I - I liked you the way you were (oh yeah) Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse Cause I'm just tryin' to find out What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah) I wish he would came back- come back to me (back to me) What happened to the boy I used to know? Cause he don't come back round here no more. What happened to the boy he used to be? Can somebody tell me tell me please? What happened to the boy I used to know? Won't you tell me Where'd my bad boy go? (yeah yeah) Where'd my bad boy go- go-go -go? (yeah) Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse Cause I - I liked you the way you were(I said) Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse Cause I'm just tryin' to find out What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah) I wish  
he would came back- come back to me (oh) What happened to the boy I used to know? Cause he  
don't come back round here no more What happened to the boy he used to be (used to be) Can  
somebody tell me? tell me please (tell me please baby) What happened to the boy I used to  
know? Won't you tell me Where'd my bad boy go? Won't you tell me Where'd my bad boy go?  
What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah-yeah) Won't somebody tell me tell me  
please? (tell me please) What happened to the boy I used to know? Won't ya tell me where'd  
my bad boy go? Where'd my bad boy go? (oh oh oh).'  
She stopped dancing with her hands on her hips. The crowd went wild. She grab the micro-phone.  
"Thanks everyone, that was the last performance, that I'm going to do. Keep dancing and have fun for the rest of the night. See ya." She said, winking to the crowd. Waving good-bye and she walked off the stage.

First before I start the story I want to thank all the people who sent in their ideas. Without them my story would be pretty boring. So, thanks ya'll. Now on with the story.

Sky walked out of the door that lead to backstage.

"Phew, thank god. I got through that song." Sky said to herself as she made her way towards the room, through the crowd.

"Hey Sky over here." Sky turned to see Kagome waving her over. Sky run up to her.

"Hey, that was awesome. I know it caught someones attention." Kagome said, giving her a wink.

"Stop it!" Sky said in embarrassment, then they both started laughing and walked up into   
the private box room.

"That was very interesting, how did you do that?" Miroku and Sango said. Sky put herr  
hand behind her head and gave a small laugh.

"It was nothing really." She said and looked over to see Koga and Inu-yasha having an all out, food eating contest.

If they don't stop they'll get sick. Sky thought and shook her head.

"Hey, Sky. Great performance, again." 'Rich Guy' said as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Jake. I know, just like last time." She said, sofly elbowing him in the gut. Now everyone was looking at Jake. She could see how pissed Koga was getting. He wiped off his mouth and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her into his arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Let her go!" Jake yelled at Koga.  
"No way, your taking my woman from me!" Kagome was trying not to laugh.

"Your woman, I told you I'm not your woman!" Sky yelled at Koga.

"His woman?? Sky what the hell is going on and why would my BABY SISTER be with YOU!?!" Kagome and everyone, except Koga and Jake were laughing.

"W..wh..what do you mean your baby sister? Youre her brother!!!" Koga yelled, pointing to him.

"Of course, who do you think I was?? Her boyfriend??. Sky, you better explain what's going on!!" Jake said, angrily and she laughed nervously.

"Well..."

"Ha, I should have guessed you would have been looking for your mate now. Even if you are part demon." Her brother said, laughing.

"Wait how would you know about that, you only smell human." Koga said.

"Well hes not. His a full demon. but we have to hide what we are. So, we can blend in with any crowd. Any ways, we're in a dance club. So, let's have some fun!!" Sky shouted, while jumping up.

"Yeah" everyone yelled. They partied and danced all night. The girls danced with like every guy in the club, at least once, and the guys danced with, at least, all the girls. Sky danced with Koga without even realizing it and punched about 4 guys out of the club for getting a little to fresh.

At the end of the night, they all walked back to Kagome's house and decided to stay there for the night. Her family was out visiting some relatives in the country.

Kagome and Sango slept in Kagome's room, Inu-yasha and Miroku slept in Souta's room and Sky and Koga crashed in the living room, on the couch because of their little agreement.

Sky woke up and moved Koga's arm off of her. So, she could get out of the pile of blankets.  
She walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. She is not much of a morning person.  
Then, she walked into the downstairs bathroom and started taking a warm shower.

Sniff, sniff. What's that weird smell? Koga thought as he woke up. He noticed that Sky wasnt there. He gets up, and walks into the kitchen.

Nope. He thought. "Where the hell is she?" He said to himself, when he started to hear the water running.

"What the heck is going on?" He walked into the bathroom, just as Sky step out of the shower with no towel on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled throwing anything she could grab at him.

"You PERVERT, HENTAI! HENTAI! BAKA HENTAI!!!!!!!" Koga ran out, just as fast as he could, but it didnt help. Considering she hit him square in the face with garbage can.

"Sky, whats wrong?!" Everyone said as they came running down the stairs. They saw the bathroom door closed, Sky was cursing at the top of her lungs and Koga laid on the floor with a goofy grin on his face and it was all red.

Then, Sky opened the door. She was dressed in a blue long skirt and a belly long sleeved shirt with the sleeves extra wide. She stepped on Koga crushing his stomach and said "Don't EVEN ask!", and stomped into the kitchen.

Kagome and Sango were shaking their heads, while Inu-yasha and Miroku were poking at Koga.

After Sky had 2 cups of coffee and Koga had come to. They all went back to the cave in the feudal era. Sky was walking way ahead of the group because most of them were to scared to go near her. Kagome ran up to her.

"So, what are you going to make Koga do?"

"You just wait and see Kagome, you just wait and see. Just wait and see" she said with grin that could scare Nakaru on her face.

Sky was sitting in the hot springs by herself, searching up ways for total payback on the Internet. When Shippo popped out of the near by bushes. She really didn't care, considering she was wearing a bathing suit.  
"Hey, Sky!" he said, excited.  
"Hey, Shippo." she said, stilling scrolling along the pages.  
"Do you really hate Koga that much? I mean, I know that he can be over protective, a jerk and sometimes, a total ignoramus, but he's not always like that." he said, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky.  
"You sound like your standing up for him, but not doing a very good job." She said, look up from the screen and straight at him with a bored look.  
"I'm not, it's just that he's madly in love with you." Shippo said, defending himself.  
"Hmmff. I don't care. He's getting on my nerves a lot." she said, recalling earlier that day.  
Even if he is cute. She thought and went back to her computer.  
"Well, I'm tired of him acting like, he doesn't trust me. He even thought that my own brother was my boyfriend for god sakes!" she said pounding on the rock.  
"Boyfriend, what's that?" he asked.  
"It's when a guy is dating a girl. He is called a boyfriend and the girl is called a girlfriend. Unless, a girl calls an other girl, a girlfriend. It just means their friends, unless both are lesbian or a bisexual." she said, and turned off her computer.  
"Oh. What's a lesbian and a bisexual?" he asked, looking more confused.  
"I'll explain that to you when your older." she said and winked at him  
"Ok, then." he said.Sky and Shippo sat there and talked for a really long time, about almost anything. She was growing really attached to him.

The next day.  
"What?! You want us to clean up the cave?!" yelled Koga.  
"Yup. So, that's task number one. You have to get rid of all the bones, clean the furs, everyone has to take a bath, and I want everything neat and tidy." she said, sticking out her tongue at him.  
"A bath!! I hate baths!! So, do all the men!" he yelled.  
"Well, that's just to bad. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and I are going to the village all afternoon. So, when we get back this place better look good." she said as she walked away with them. Koga was left standing there with his back slouched, mouth open and a look of shock on his face.  
"Oh yeah. Inu-yasha and Miroku can help you, too." she yelled from a distant as she pulled a wooden cart.  
Oh, man. I'm going to hate this, but if I get this looking nice. She will have to be my mate. Koga thought.  
"Ok, men get to it. Start cleaning or I'll kill you myself." He said, and the men knew that he would. They started running around and crashing into each other trying to start.  
"Wow, Koga, I never knew you could go so low." Inu-yasha said.  
"Can it, dog breathe. Besides, didn't she say that you could help?" Koga said in a crafty way.  
"Not like I'm going to." Inu-yasha spat back.  
"Koga, you might want to pay less attention to Inu-yasha and more towards your men. They are running around like scared rabbits." Miroku said.  
Koga watched his men run around everywhere.  
"Well, what would you have them do, monk?" Koga said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well, I would have some of the men, dispose of the bones somewhere, some clean the furs and the rest clean the cave."  
"Your right, for once. Hey men line up!" Koga shouted from the ledge. The men scrabbled up in front, he divided them into three groups.  
"You get rid of the bones. You clean the furs and you lot, clean the cave." Right away they went to their jobs.

"So, Sky, why did you bring that cart along?" Kagome asked.  
"I'm tired of having just meat. So, I'm going shopping for some real food and this way, I can get away from Koga."  
"Can you get some candy, too?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Sky's shoulder.  
"Yes, Shippo, but before we head in town. I got to hide your tail and fox feet. Kagome, we have to change your clothes. That's like all you wear."  
"It's not like I have time to change everyday." Kagome said, feeling slightly insulted.  
"Ah, but with me here. I could change your clothes every minute. Here Shippo, wear this necklace. Kagome, try these on." Shippo's tail disappeared and his feet look like   
regular human feet, when he put on the necklace that Sky handed him. Kagome was wearing a pink summer kimono with a yellow obi.  
"Thanks!" They both said.  
"No problem. Sango, do you want me to change your clothes, too?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Okay, if you stay so." Sky changed into a sky blue kimono with a little pink obi. Sky was sitting in the hot springs by herself, searching up ways for total payback on the Internet. When Shippo popped out of the near by bushes. She really didn't care, considering she was wearing a bathing suit.  
"Hey, Sky!" he said, excited.  
"Hey, Shippo." she said, stilling scrolling along the pages.  
"Do you really hate Koga that much? I mean, I know that he can be over protective, a jerk and sometimes, a total ignoramus, but he's not always like that." he said, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky.  
"You sound like your standing up for him, but not doing a very good job." She said, look up from the screen and straight at him with a bored look.  
"I'm not, it's just that he's madly in love with you." Shippo said, defending himself.  
"Hmmff. I don't care. He's getting on my nerves a lot." she said, recalling earlier that day.  
Even if he is cute. She thought and went back to her computer.  
"Well, I'm tired of him acting like, he doesn't trust me. He even thought that my own brother was my boyfriend for god sakes!" she said pounding on the rock.  
"Boyfriend, what's that?" he asked.  
"It's when a guy is dating a girl. He is called a boyfriend and the girl is called a girlfriend. Unless, a girl calls an other girl, a girlfriend. It just means their friends, unless both are lesbian or a bisexual." she said, and turned off her computer.  
"Oh. What's a lesbian and a bisexual?" he asked, looking more confused.  
"I'll explain that to you when your older." she said and winked at him  
"Ok, then." he said.  
Sky and Shippo sat there and talked for a really long time, about almost anything. She was growing really attached to him.

The next day.  
"What?! You want us to clean up the cave?!" yelled Koga.  
"Yup. So, that's task number one. You have to get rid of all the bones, clean the furs, everyone has to take a bath, and I want everything neat and tidy." she said, sticking out her tongue at him.  
"A bath!! I hate baths!! So, do all the men!" he yelled.  
"Well, that's just to bad. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and I are going to the village all afternoon. So, when we get back this place better look good." she said as she walked away with them. Koga was left standing there with his back slouched, mouth open and a look of shock on his face.  
"Oh yeah. Inu-yasha and Miroku can help you, too." she yelled from a distant as she pulled a wooden cart.  
Oh, man. I'm going to hate this, but if I get this looking nice. She will have to be my mate. Koga thought.  
"Ok, men get to it. Start cleaning or I'll kill you myself." He said, and the men knew that he would. They started running around and crashing into each other trying to start.  
"Wow, Koga, I never knew you could go so low." Inu-yasha said.  
"Can it, dog breathe. Besides, didn't she say that you could help?" Koga said in a crafty way.  
"Not like I'm going to." Inu-yasha spat back.  
"Koga, you might want to pay less attention to Inu-yasha and more towards your men. They are running around like scared rabbits." Miroku said.  
Koga watched his men run around everywhere.  
"Well, what would you have them do, monk?" Koga said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well, I would have some of the men, dispose of the bones somewhere, some clean the furs and the rest clean the cave."  
"Your right, for once. Hey men line up!" Koga shouted from the ledge. The men scrabbled up in front, he divided them into three groups.  
"You get rid of the bones. You clean the furs and you lot, clean the cave." Right away they went to their jobs.

"So, Sky, why did you bring that cart along?" Kagome asked.  
"I'm tired of having just meat. So, I'm going shopping for some real food and this way, I can get away from Koga."  
"Can you get some candy, too?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Sky's shoulder.  
"Yes, Shippo, but before we head in town. I got to hide your tail and fox feet. Kagome, we have to change your clothes. That's like all you wear."  
"It's not like I have time to change everyday." Kagome said, feeling slightly insulted.  
"Ah, but with me here. I could change your clothes every minute. Here Shippo, wear this necklace. Kagome, try these on." Shippo's tail disappeared and his feet look like  
regular human feet, when he put on the necklace that Sky handed him. Kagome was wearing a pink summer kimono with a yellow obi.  
"Thanks!" They both said.  
"No problem. Sango, do you want me to change your clothes, too?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Okay, if you stay so." Sky changed into a sky blue kimono with a little pink obi.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky, Kagome, Sango and Shippo were shopping for food in the village.  
"So, what kind of stuff are we looking for?" asked Sango.  
"Anything that tastes good. Like rice, bread, vegetables, fruits, fish, chicken, cow. Stuff like that. Ok?" Sky said, picturing the food.  
"Yup!" Kagome said.  
"Hey, don't forget you promised me candy?" Shippo said, making a puppy dog face.  
"Of course, Shippo." Sky respond and smiled.

So, after hours of shopping, they were finally heading back to the den with Skys cart completely full of food. Sky stopped suddenly.  
"What's wrong, Sky?" Sango asked.  
"There's a strange smell in the air." Sky said, sniffing the air.  
"Should we worry about?" Kagome asked.  
"Not really just be ready in case." Sky said and they started walking again.

After about 15 minutes, they were back at the den.  
"We're back!" Kagome yelled.  
"Finally, what to you so long?" Inu-yasha said, on edge.  
"Calm down, Inu-yasha." Sky said, pulling the cart inside the cave and pulling it into the back. Sky walked out, inspecting everything as she came out.  
At least it looks better. She thought.  
"Hey" Koga said, wrapping his arms around her. She blushed, grip his skin and pull each arm off of her.  
"Don't." she said, flatly.  
"So, what's for supper?" Inu-yasha asked.  
"Well-" Kagome started.  
"We're going in town for something to eat." Sky said, finishing her sentence.  
"What... what about the men?" Koga snapped.  
"There's still plenty of meat! They can have that, but they can't have what we bought today or I kill them. Plain and simple." Sky said, walking away. Koga was going to say something, but kept his mouth shut. Inu-yasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Koga followed her. "Oh, shoot! I forgot to get some more money. I'll be right back." Sky said, running back to the cave.  
"I could get it!" Koga volunteered.  
"I said I'll be right back." Sky growled and ran off to the cave.  
"Sky, what are you doing back here?" A wolf demon with a mohawk asked.  
"I thought that, it would be nice if I made you, a little something before we left. Just because I give Koga a hard time, doesn't mean you should have a hard time." Sky said, taking some of the food from the cart, carrying it over to the fire with a big pot, tosses the food into the pot with a bucket of water and cooks over the fire.  
"This soup is really good. It won't empty until, you take it off the fire. When everyone is full then, place it behind the food cart. Ok?" she said.  
"Yes, thanks!" all of them reply.  
"Yup, see ya later." Sky said and ran back to the group.

"Got it! Let's go." Sky said. They nodded their heads and they set off.

So, Sky and the gang were heading into town for supper because Sky didn't feel like making  
supper. This time, she didn't change the way she or anyone else looked. She figured that  
the villagers knew that there were demons near by and would have to deal with them sooner or later and sooner was better.

As they walked through the village, people were staring and whispering things, but Sky just shrugged it off. Koga was going to hurt some of them, but she glared at him so hard, that the others thought that she was going to burn a hole through his soul.

She stopped at a small restaurant, walked inside and sat down at a table in the back. Everyone followed her. For some reason, she was in a bad mood and she had no explanation for it. They all ate as much as they wanted.  
"I'm going outside for some air."  
"Ok, Sky, but come back soon." Kagome said, looking up from the tunnel.  
"Whatever." She said, walking outside and sat under a tree on a hill in the village.  
Why am I so mad? What the hell is going on?! She screamed in her head.

When, she saw a child holding a ball come closer to her. It was the same kid, whose ball hit her leg from before. Sky smiled.  
"Excuse me."  
"What is it?"  
"Are you the lady from before?" the little girl asked, rather shy.  
How does she know that?  
"Why would you say that?" Sky asked, confused.  
"Cause, you have the same necklace as her." Sky looked down at her ying-yang necklace.  
"Youre pretty smart for your age aren't you? If you promise to keep it a secret, ok? Then yes." The little girl smiled.  
"Want to play catch?"  
While, it's not like I got anything else to do. She thought and nodded.

After playing for a while, a young boy comes walking up the hill from the forest. The little girl drops the ball, and runs to him.  
Meko, Meko! What happened?" the girl said, running to him. He had a cut on his arm that was deep and he was losing blood fast.  
"Neka ... I have ... to get ... to the ... village." He stuttered.  
"Right, you have to get some treatment soon." The girl said and tried to help her brother, but he collapsed on the ground.

By this time, Sky was down by him and getting him on her back.  
"Where should I take him?" She said, securing him on her back.  
"To the priestess! Follow me." She nodded and ran after her. She led her through the village to the other side.  
"Priestess, priestess? Where are you?" The little girl shouted inside a hut.  
"She left to gather more supplies. She won't be back for a few days." a villager answered from the door. Sky laid the boy on a mat.  
There's only one thing to do. Sky thought."Your name is Neka, right?! Get some water, a lot of water." Neka left without a second thought and came back shortly, after with two village men carrying two big jars of water.  
"Pour the water over his arm, slowly!" Sky said. They did and she ran her hand over the cut on his arm. It was from his shoulder to his elbow. She concentrated all of her energy on the cut.  
By this time, almost everyone in the village was trying to watch what she was doing, even her friends were watching.  
The cut was starting to go away as his arm returned to normal. The water was being absorbed and her hair was starting to become shorter.  
By the time it was over, her hair was just a bit longer, than shoulder length. The sun was starting to set and all was quiet.  
"Meko, are you okay?" Neka asked.  
"What happened to the cut on my arm?" Neka's smile was almost as big as her face; she started to cry in his arms. Sky fell back onto her butt and let out a huge breath.  
"She did it! She saved Meko!" A villager shouted. They cheered and Sky was just happy that it worked.  
Man, I'm glad that worked. That's the first time I had to deal with something that big before.  
"Hey, nice job, Sky!" Inu-yasha shouted over the crowd. She turned her head to face them with a huge grin on her face.

Later that night, once everyone had returned from the village. They were all sitting around a camp fire at the cave. Shippo and Kogas men had gone to sleep by now and they were the only ones awake.  
"Hey, Kagome! I got an idea!" Sky said over the fire.  
"Oh, no. Sky do we have you?" Kagome whimpered.  
"Oh come on. You love playing that game and youre going to enjoy it even more now." Sky said, winking. Everyone is looking at them, like they were speaking a different language.  
"Would you to stop it and say it already!! Youre driving me insane!" Inu-yasha said, trying not to wake anyone else up. Sky and Kagome looked at them and started laughing.  
"Ok, do you guys want to play TRUTH OR DARE??" Sky said.  
"What's that?" asked Sango.  
"I've never hear of that." Miroku said. Sky fell over.  
"Kagome, you never showed them the game?!"  
"It's not like we had time." Kagome replied.  
"There's always time for truth or dare. Anyways, here's an example. I say a person's name like Kagome. She can choose truth or dare. If she chooses dare then I can make her do just ABOUT anything. If she chooses truth, then I have to answer her question on just about anything and she has to answer it truthfully. That's about it. No PERVERTEDNESS! Ok, let's play. Who wants to choose first?" Sky said sounding really hyped.  
"I'll do it," Kagome said, "Sango truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Sango stated.  
"I dare you to...sit on Miroku's lap for the rest of the game, but he can't be perverted." Miroku's smirk went from a grin to a frown.  
I resent that." Miroku whined.  
"I'm sure you do," Sango said from his lap, "Truth or dare Koga."  
"Isnt obvious? Dare." He said, confidently.  
"I dare you to..." Sango whispered the rest in his ear.  
Everyone could tell he didn't want to, but grabbed Skys hands in his and said "Sky, will you be the bear of my kid?" Everyone burst out laughing."Sango, I'm going to kill." Sky said with veins sticking out of her head and being held back by Inu-yasha and Koga.  
"Kagome, truth or dare." Koga said.  
"Truth."  
"Did you ever have feelings for me like I did for you?"  
"No." Inu-yasha smirked, trying not to laugh at how stupid Koga acted before.  
"Sky, truth or dare." Kagome said.  
"Truth."  
"What other game would you play besides this?"  
"Team truth or dare! Totally!" she said with a big grin pasted on her face.  
"Oh brother." Kagome said and rolled her eyes.  
"Miroku, truth or dare?" Sky asked.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Sango!" Miroku was happy and Sango was all red, afterwards.  
"This isn't that fun. Let's play team truth or dare!"  
"Explain." Everyone stated.  
"It's kind of like truth or dare, this time a boy and a girl are on a team and they both have to do the dare or answer the question."  
"Yeah, let's do it." The guys said.  
Miroku & Sango, Kagome & Inu-yasha, Sky & Koga were on teams.  
"We go first! Sango, Miroku, truth or dare?" Sky said.  
"Truth!" Sango said.  
"Dare!" Miroku said.  
"Sango was first. So, Sango do you like Miroku? Miroku, do you like Sango?" Sky asked. Sango turned bright red and Miroku smirked, but they both nodded their heads.  
"Inu-yasha, Kagome truth or dare?" Miroku asked.  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to kiss each other, after each dare!" Miroku said, after he put his hand over Sango's mouth. They both turned the darkest red imaginable.  
"Sky, Koga, truth or dare?" Kagome asked.  
"Dare!" They both blurted out. Sky couldn't to see their faces and that worried her.  
I'll get Sky good. Kagome thought.  
"I dare you, both to make out for five minutes!" Sky shouted.  
"What! Kagome, you just wait." Sky said, angrily.  
"What the hell is that?" Koga asked. Kaogme whispered it into his ear.   
Koga blushed with a smile and Sky was shaking inside.  
What now? I don't know! Death to Kagome.

Koga was moving closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips and they meet. She was so filled with joy, and happiness. It was like they were the only people on earth. She never wanted it to end.  
Then, she heard, "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Ok it's over.  
Sky pulled away almost instantly. She wiped off her lips and acted as though she was totally disgusted by what happen. She never liked to show off her emotions that much, but she could tell that Koga knew that she liked it. It took all of her power not to blush.  
"Ok, guys it's late let's head to bed. Besides I want to see what Sky makes Koga do tomorrow!" said Kagome."Yeah" said Miroku, Sango and Inu-yasha. Everyone headed inside, except Sky and Koga.  
"Hey, are you coming or what?" Koga asked.  
"Not yet. I just want to think." Sky said and shook her head.  
"Whatever." Koga said and headed inside.  
Why, why is my life so messed?! During that... that kiss. I felt warm and happiness. I forgot what that felt like since my parents died. It was just me and Jake for the longest time. Moving here and there pretending to be our parents until we faked that accident. When, Jake was old enough to be my care taker. Nothing makes sense anymore. I just wish they were here, I'm tired of being alone. Sky thought as she hugged her legs close to her body. Tears lined the bottom of her eyes, but they would not fall. Her pride was to great to break.  
After a few minutes of staring off into space, she walked back into the cave and laid down. Pulling Shippo into her arms as if, he was the only thing that could help her. She dreamed about her parents through the night with Koga holding her close to his body like he never wanted to let go.

Early the next morning.  
"What do you mean youre going shopping? You just went shopping yesterday!!" Koga shouted.  
"That was for food! Besides I'm sick and tired of just having meat, meat, MEAT! I just want a day away for some fun with the girls." Sky shouted.  
"Fine, but if anything happens then what will you do?"

"I'll fight what else?"

"What if there are to many?"

"Then I'll make a signal and you'll be able to see it, OK?!"

"Ok, then."

"Let's go!" you pull away Sango and Kagome.

After your a good distance away you start talking.

"It will take forever if we walk again. So, hop on my back." you said turning into a large wolf demon with black hair and ice blue eyes. Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes you arrive out side the town. Pop, Kagome now wears a long purple kimono with a yellow obi, Sango's wearing a long dark pink kimono with a green obi, and you are wearing a green, and blue Chinese dress with your hair done up in a bun and two chopsticks holding it in place.

After about two hours of shopping, you decide to take a break on some stairs to a shine. Sango bought a new sword, some chopsticks for her hair and a necklace like Inu-yasha to use on Miroku. Kagome bought some more medical supplies, and a new white and red kimono. You bought some silk, jewelry and some new furs.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah you said it Kagome." All of a sudden there were shouts and screaming coming from the opposite side of the town. You quickly changed Sango into demon slayer's outfit with her boomerang, Kagome into her school clothes with a bow and arrows and you into a pair of blue jeans and a blue tank top with a bladed staff.

"Man, I hate to admit it, but we're going to need some help here." You shot a fire ball into the sky and it exploded when it was high enough to be seen for miles.

At the cave "What was that?" Inu-yasha said.

"I think that was the signal, Sky was talking about" replied Miroku.

"Oh, man. I knew this would happen. Let's go!"

"Fine by me!" Koga, Inu-yasha and Miroku went running towards the town with a little follower on their trail.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome, Sango, I'm going to try and get the leader out of this town!" Sky shouted.  
"How do you expect to do that Sky?" yelled Kagome.  
"Like this!" She said, pulling out 5 ninja stars and threw them into the demon's eye. She took off, running through the forest with the demon starting to catch up.

When she burst into a clearing, she took a stand and was ready to fight.

During the battle, Sky gained a gash in her leg, a couple of scratches on her arms and a cut on her face. The demon was missing 3 out of it's 6 legs and half of it's body.  
"Sky!" She turned around to see Shippo.  
"Run Shippo!" She shouted, but it was too late. The demon had crushed Shippo. Sky became full of rage.  
"No one hurts my FRIENDS!" She screamed and delivered blow after blow, punch after punch, kick after kick, until the demon was killed. It still wasn't enough for her. She fell to her knees and started to cry, thinking that she would never see him again.  
"Sky!" She heard a high pitched call. She turned around to see Shippo, completely fine, sitting on Koga's shoulder. Shippo jumped into her arms.  
"I...I thought that... that you were dead." she said, in between sobs.  
"I would, if Koga didnt grab me." He said and she looked up at Koga. He was standing there with his arms crossed and a totally confident stance. She walked up to him in a kind of daze.  
"I'm going to go see if Kagome and Sango are alright." Shippo said before he jumped out of her arms. Sky just nodded her head. She was still looking into Koga's eyes, not knowing what to say.

When, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and said "Thank you.", very quietly.  
Koga was rather shocked, but he returned the hug, holding her close to his body. They stayed there for who knows how long, until Shippo's words finally sank in.  
"Kagome! Sango! I have to go find them." Sky said, starting limping her way back to the village.  
"Get on!" Koga said, when he walked in front of her. She nodded her head and climbed on. Nothing was going to stop her. Her hair had grown back to it's normal length.  
Once She got back to the village, all the demons were slain.  
Kagome! Sango!" Sky shouted.  
"Sky! Koga!" She turned to a hut that was on her left as Kagome moved the reed door.  
"Kagome, Sky's got some bad cuts and is still bleeding" Koga said. Kagome looked at his hand and it was covered with Skys blood. Sky tried to look at her leg, but she blacked out because of blood loss.

She sat straight up in a flash, to find herself back in the cave. It was dark. So, it was night, she presumed.  
Man, how long have I been out? Sky thought and tried to stand up, but something was holding her down. It was Koga's arm. She slipped out of his grasp and walked outside for some air, carrying out her laptop and did some searching.

The next morning, she was found asleep by the waterfall. She was shaken two times, be fore she started mumbling, "Just five more minutes Jake."  
"Sky get up, besides your brother isn't in this era." Kagome said and laughed slightly.  
"Oh... hey Kagome." Sky said, realizing where she was.  
"Finally, how's your leg?" Kagome said, in relief."What are you talking about?" She said, kind of groggy.  
"That gouge in your leg. You were out for a few hours." Kagome said, pointing at her leg.  
"Oh... whatever." Sky said, laying back down.  
"How's my woman?" Koga said, walking up to them and Sky sat back up.  
"Look, I already said that I wasn't your woman. Besides, I got your next two tasks ready. Ok, then first one is you have to find out my full name, my favorite animal, my sign, my nickname and my favorite creature. You have until the day before the red moon. The second one is we have to go talk to the Northern wolf tribe. No if, ands or buts. So, we will leave tomorrow and that should give you sometime to find the answers." Sky said, picking up her laptop.  
"Okay, Kagome what's Sky's full name?" Koga asked, sounding confident.  
"I don't know, Koga. Sorry." Kagome said, sympathetically.  
"Now how am I going to be able to find out the answers?" Koga said, out loud.  
"My brother would know, but he doesn't have a real liking to you." Sky said, walking away.  
"That's just great." Koga said and sighed.

The next day, Koga already knew her animal, creature and sign.  
"Let's go! I don't want this to take all day!" Sky said, after changing into a winged centaur. Miroku, Sango, and Koga rode on Kirara. Inu-yasha and Kagome rode on Skys back as they flew far north.

Once they were close to the cave, Sky sailed to the ground and transformed back.  
"Finally!" She said, wearing a pair of black jeans and a shirt where the straps go on the side and the top was outlined in fur. At the front of the cave, stood two wolf demons. There was no way to tell if they were male or female because they wore clay masks and heavy fur coats.  
"Stop! What is your purpose for being here?" one said, but their words were kind of muffled.  
"I came to speak to your leader." Sky said, firmly to them.  
"This way." The second one said and lead the way inside. They passed by many other demons, but they wore the same thing and the two guards.  
"Wait here." The demon said, stopping in a room that had a red mat and a few torches as it walked through a curtain.  
"Ayume. There are humans, half-breeds and a demon here to see you." The demon said to a female demon with long red pigtails that had the ayume flower in them, red and black body armor, a white fur kilt and a short white fur cape. She was sitting on a fur blanket.  
"Very well. Send one in." She said, shooing the demon away. The demon bowed, before it left. It walked out from behind the curtain.  
"Our leader will see one of you." The demon said and Sky stood up. She followed it back to it's leader as the others waited.  
"Why do you wish to speak to me?" asked Ayume.  
"I prefer to tell just you and not have others listen." Sky said referring to the other demons in the room.  
"Fine, you may leave." Ayume said, pointing towards the door.

After they left, Sky began to explain her plan and Ayume happily agreed. Sky decided that they would leave tomorrow. Ayume told her demons to get ready to leave. When Sky got back to the others, they asked, "What did you talk about?"  
Sky just said that they would find out later and winked. Sky laid down and was about to go to sleep, when she heard, "Hey, don't point those at me!"Sky opened her eyes to see the demons pointing their spears at Koga's neck because he was just about to lay down beside Her.  
Sky sighed and said, "It's ok. It's part of an agreement that we have." They pulled back and left the room. She just went back to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

"Sky, we are ready to leave." Ayume said with the other demons behind her.  
"Ok, just give me one second." Sky said, standing outside of the cave.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Koga because he was just as confused as the others.  
"They are coming with us. So, deal with it." Sky snapped and transformed into a gigantic sparrow. That was just barley big enough to carry all of the other demons, Ayume, Inu-yasha and Kagome. "Ah!" The demons responded because they had never see a demon, let alone a part demon, transform into such a huge form.

After flying for sometime, they eventually see Koga's cave. Sky had to land on the cliff above because she couldnt fit in the small area. One by one, they climbed down the cliff, only to discover a large group of wolf demons ready to fight them off. Koga ran down the hill, just in time to stop the assault.  
"Koga, who are they?" Said one of the wolf demons.  
"Yeah! Who?" Said an other.  
"I don't know," Koga said and his tribe fell over, "Sky knows them and told them to come down here."  
All of the men looked up at her and she jumped down from the cliff. She was facing the Northern tribe as she spook, "Ok, you seen them. Now choose one."  
Everyone else is looking at her strange, until the Northern tribe pulled off their masks and cloaks.  
"What?!" Everyone else shouted. It turns out that the Northern tribe was all female wolf demons.  
I can't believe that I didn't realize it! thought Miroku, being the pervert that he was. The women searched carefully through the males, trying to find the right one.

Eventually at the end of the day, everyone was paired off and sitting around talking. Sky noticed that Kagome and Koga were gone, but she didnt care. She had to keep cooking for all the new couples.

Time pasted by so fast that she didn't realize how late it was. Sky was so tired that she fell asleep beside the fire. She felt something warm pick her up. She snuggled close to it, and drifted off to sleep.

Sky woke up the next morning, to find many couples huddled close together and her head was resting on Koga's chest. She laid awake for a while, until Koga started to stir and woke up.  
"Hey, sleepy head are you going let go of me or what?" Sky said, kind of cocky.  
"Of course, Soh Koh Yoh." Koga said, grinning evilly.  
"What did you call me?" Sky asked, rather shocked.  
"Just your name and your nickname is Sky. Tricky, but I still got it."  
"How? The only one other, then me is my brother!" She said, searching for any possible answers.  
"Yup, he told me."  
"How?"  
"All I'm going to say is that Kagome helped me out. If you want to find out what happened, you have to ask her."  
"KAGOME!" Sky yelled. It scared everyone and hurt Koga's ears, but everyone one was already awake.

I guess I better show her what happened. Kagome thought.  
"Yeah, Sky." Sky said, nervously.  
"You better tell me how he got my full name!" Sky said, in a threatening voice.  
"Yeah, I will. Bring your laptop and I'll tell you at the hot springs."  
"Fine.

Sango went along, too. Once, all of them had settled in, Kagome pulled a video camera from her pile of clothing and plugged it into Skys laptop.  
"I figured this would happen. So, I video taped all of it."  
"That's absolutely brilliant!" Sky said.  
"Here we go!"

It showed right outside of the Tsunami Night Club.  
"Hey, Kagome. What cha here for?" said Bruce.  
"Actually, Koga needs to talk to Jake."  
"Sure thing, he's in the upstairs room."  
"Thanks." The camera showed all around the club and lead up to the room. Knock, knock, knock. Jake opened the door.  
"Kagome, what's up?" The camera goes into the room, the door shuts and it gets quieter.  
"Koga has something to ask you, something." The camera showed Koga facing Jake.  
"Yeah, I need to know what Sky's full name is and what her nickname is."  
"Oh. She told me if a guy came around asking for her name to not give it up so easily." Jake said, crossing his arms.  
"Then, what do I have to do now?"  
"We're having a competition for guys in 15mins. If you get, at least, 2nd place, then I'll tell you."  
"This is going to be easy."  
"I wouldn't say that, there are other demons in the competition. So, you better be careful, if you want Sky's name."  
"I'll beat them no problem." The tape stopped and started at the beginning of the Man's Competition.  
"Hey, how are you all doing tonight?" Jake said into the microphone. The crowd roared back.  
Alright, then let's get started and meet the guys who want to win 1st place and $5,000. First up is Jermon, 2nd is Koga, ... Now that you know the 50 contestants. Let's get on with the competition!"  
The guys answer questions and other stuff. Koga all most didn't make it pass the 10th round because there was a malfunction with his equipment. They had to climb up a rock wall and only the first 10 people out of 15 could continue on. At the end, Koga, Jermon and 3 other guys were left.  
"Ok, we've got 5 guys left. Now, you have to pick the 2 best dancers! DJ, turn it up and guys start dancing." Jake walked off the stage and 'Candy Shop' started to play.  
"Jermon and Koga passed to the final round!" shouted Jake into the microphone. The other three walked off the stage. Jermon was really built, kind of like Bruce, spikey black hair and brown eyes.  
"Ok Koga, why did you enter in this competition?"  
"To find out the name of a woman, I love." he said rather proudly.

Sky blushed slightly and continue to watch.

Awws were heard from the girls in the crowd."Ok and Jermon, why did you enter in this competition?"  
"To prove to my ex, Sky that I'm better then he new boyfriend." he said, really pissed off. Koga had a shocked look on his face and cheers were coming from some of the guys in crowd.  
"Well, you heard their answers. Now make some noise for Jermon, if you pick him!" Like half of the crowd cheered for him.  
"Make some noise, if you pick Koga!" The whole crowd roared and cheered for him.  
"I think we got ourselves a winner. Koga, you won!"

The video tape ended.  
Dude, he did all of that just to get my name. He is in deep. Sky thought.  
"So, Sky. What are you going to tell him tomorrow? After all, it is the day of the Red Moon,  
tomorrow." asked Kagome.  
Sky looked down at the waters.  
"No."  
"What?! But he did all that and ... and" Kagome said, rather shocked and pissed off.  
"It just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry." Sky said, grabbing her clothes and ran into the forest.

She ran into Koga, fully clothed. He had just killed a boar.  
"Hey Sky, what are you doing out here?" Koga said, picking up the boar.  
"Just going for a run." She replied looking down.  
"Ok, see ya back at the cave." Koga said and took off with the boar.  
"Koga, wait up!" said one of the wolf demons he was hunting with.  
"Bye, Sky." Said the other one.  
"Later, guys." She said, waving good bye. Sky walked to a lake and started skipping stones. Thinking things over, she was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice that someone was watching her from the shadows.  
So, she is to be Koga's mate. This will get interesting very shortly. Thought the figure.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day, the day of the red moon. Sky woke up around noon, noticing that all the other wolf demons were gone. She walked outside to see Sango and Miroku talking by the waterfall.  
She walked over and said "Hey, were is Kagome and Inu-yahsa?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other.  
"Oh, ok. I know."  
"So, youre finally awake."  
Oh, no!  
"Y..yeah." she stammered. Sango and Miroku took Shippo and Kirara into the cave for something to eat.  
"So, have you decided to be my mate or not?"  
"I have and the truth is ...I can not be your mate, but I can be your wife and mate." Koga's depressed expression went ultra, super happy and she was smiling, too. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, but she pushed him back.  
"Woah, getting a little ahead of the game. Are you?" she said in a cocky tone. He smirked.  
"So, you're going away, too?" said Miroku.  
"Yup."  
"We'll see you in a week, then." Sango said.  
"Bye Sky, bye Koga." said Shippo. She waved and turned into a wolf, following Koga for a while, into the Western lands. Stopping at a small house by a lake. It was abandoned.  
"Before we go in, I'll get water and you get meat, ok?" Sky asked. After all, you will be in there for a week solid.  
"Ok." She gathered 5 barrels of water and vegetables and fruits. Koga caught 2 boars, a deer and 4 rabbits. Sky opened the door and they both put, what they had gathered, down and Koga picked her up, bridal style. Carrying her into the back room and laid her down on some furs. He slipped a necklace onto her neck. It was in the shape of a heart, made from black soap stone, it had a shell in the middle and was outlined in blue sapphire.  
"Koga!" she said in shock.  
"I got it with the $5,000 I won." She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Koga and Sky, finally, returned back to the cave and saw the other wolf demons starting to return. She saw that Inu-yasha and Kagome were on the cliff above the den. Sango and Miroku seemed to be a bit closer, too.

In the afternoon, Sky sat out by the bottom of the waterfall. The sky was starting to get dark.  
"Men, its Naraku!" Koga said running out of the cave.  
"Naraku!" Inu-yasha yelled holding the transformed Tetsiega, Miroku was standing a few feet away. Sango and Kagome stayed back a good distance.  
Sky, I'm coming! said Koga.  
Stay back or I'll kill her!" Naraku said and a miasma surrounded Sky.  
"Koga!"  
"Sky!" Koga shouted as a miasma caused her to pass out, and Sky and Naraku were gone.  
"Where did she go?!" Kagome said, but she fell to her knees in pain.  
Inu-yasha jumped, landing in front of her and helped her stand.  
I'll find you, Sky. Thought Koga as his hand curled into a fist.

It was raining as Sky laid unconscious on the steps of a caf. A girl with short red hair opened the front door to leave and saw her laying there. Sky was back in present times."Hey guys, someone is out here on the steps!" The girl yelled inside. Sky had bruises all over her body, except her stomach. A green haired girl, a black haired girl, a violet haired girl, a blonde haired girl and a long brown haired man ran to the door.  
"Don't just stand there, bring her inside and put her on a bed, up stairs." said a blonde haired guy that stood on the stairs.  
"Right, Elliot." The red head said.

She opened her eyes the next morning. The bed was a single with thin white sheets, like a hospital bed, and Elliot was asleep in a chair. As she sat up, she gripped her stomach because that hurt the worst.  
"Hmmm...," Elliot woke up, "so youre awake."  
"Yeah, where am I?" she asked, looking around the room.  
"Elliot is she awake yet?" said the red haired girl as she walked into the room.  
"Yes, Zoey. She just woke up." He replied. Sky sat there staring at them. Wearing socks, blue jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you and where did I come from?" she said rather fast.  
"Calm down, there's no need to get out of hand." Elliot said sitting back in the chair.  
"Of course, she would be panicking. We found you on the steps last night. This is the Mew Mew Caf. I'm Zoey and this is Elliot. You will meet the others later."  
"Why were you constantly holding onto your stomach and still are?" he said, handing her a glass of water.  
"What? I don't know. Hey, is there a cat around here?" Sky asked, setting the glass on the window seal and sniffed the air. They looked at each other as she inched closer to Zoey and barked. Zoey jumped and her ears and tail came out.  
"Sorry, Zoey. Nice ears." she said, laughing nervously.  
"How did you know that she would do that?" Elliot said gripping onto her shoulders and staring straight into her eyes. Her eyes turned red as she wanted to kill him for touching her. Everything seemed to stand still as her hair began to float. Zoey pulled his hands off of her shoulders and she snapped out of it. They didn't say anything, except stare.  
"I'm part demon." she said, staring at the interesting floor.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure that you can control it, and Elliot will let you stay here as long as you need to." Zoey said. Elliot was quiet.

Days past and dhe became the cashier of Mew Mew Caf.

One afternoon as she was helping clean up early, a jolt of pain surged through her body and she supported herself on the counter. Renna noticed and helped her, but more pain hit.

Soon, the Mew Mew crew was at the hospital and waiting for news about Sky.

Shortly after, she walked out of a room and a nurse handed her a bag. Chichi ran up to her.  
"Sky, what happened? Are you ok? Will it happen again?"  
"Chichi, I'm fine, I hope it never happens again and I'm ...I'm pregnant!!" she, practically, shouted.

Months passed, but she could only remember bits and pieces of her past.  
In the feudal era, everyone has been looking for Sky. They have been searching for the last 7 months. Koga was torn inside for losing her, but barely showed it. They searched all over feudal Japan, but found no trace of her. They had killed Naraku, but she never returned.  
"What if Naraku didn't hide her in this era. She might be in the modern era!" Kagome finally said. She had been thinking about it, since they killed Naraku. That was less then a month ago.  
"Yes, that could be possible. We should head there, tomorrow and search there." said Miroku and everyone agreed.

It had been 8 1/2 months, since Sky showed up at the cafe. She always carried around a sketch book and pencil, just incase she remembered anything. There was always the same guy in every picture. Long black hair pulled into a ponytail, pointed ears and always wearing armor and fur, except for one picture. It was from the night partying at the club and he had a brown tail.  
Damn it! Why can't I remember? Skys mind yelled at her.  
"Sky, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it, lately." Zoey said, sitting down at one of the empty caf tables.  
"Yeah, Zoey. It's just that, bits of my memory are starting to get on my nerves."  
"Can I see your sketch book?"  
"Sure thing." She handed Zoey the book and she began to flipping through it.  
"These are really good. I think that I've seen him before... Wait, no way. It's can't be him."  
Who?" Sky said, sounding really interested.  
"In history class, we were learning about the Shikon no tama and the defeat of.. of... Naraku. This guy looks like one of the demons that stopped him, but that was over 500 years ago."  
"What?! That's impossible." Sky said, looking at her strangely. She's around here some where, I know it! Thought Koga, he was in the park that was just outside of the Mew Mew Caf. When he saw the cafe.  
"Guys, she's in there!" He shouted.

"What was that?"  
"What, was what, Sky?" asked Chichi. Everyone crowded around the till, where Sky stood. The door burst open and there he was.  
"Sky, I finally found you!" Koga said as the others ran in.  
"Who are you?!" Elliot said. Koga jumped over the counter and pulling her into his arms.  
"Koga, you'll crush her." Kagome said.  
K..k..Koga. Her mind repeated. That was all she needed to hear to remember everything.  
"Hey, let go of her!" Zoey yelled at him. Koga growled at her.  
"Stay away from my wife!" he said protectively.  
"Your wife?!" the Mew Mew crew shouted. No one else was in the caf to stare at them.  
Yeah, my wife and if you hurt her, I'm going to-" Pow! Sky hit Koga on the side of the head.  
"Leave them alone, Koga. They took care of me, which is Ahhh!" Sky said, and fell to the ground in pain.  
"Sky!" everyone shouted.  
"C..call the...hospital."  
"Right." Elliot said and called.  
What's going on?" Koga said rather confused.  
"Stop... stop talking and... help me up... wolf boy." Sky said and gripped her stomach.  
The ambulance arrived shortly and took her to the hospital. Everyone followed, but only the Mew Mew crew knew what was happening.

Everyone arrived at thye hospital.  
"Where is she?" Koga demanded, when they were inside. A nurse walked up and handed Koga some paper work to fill out. He just handed it to Kagome because he didn't know what to do. Koga stood there in a black sweat shirt, jeans and black skater shoes. Inu-yasha wore the same, except the sweat shirt and shoes were red. Kagome sat down beside Miroku and Sango and began filling out the paper work. Miroku wore a dark purple shirt, black pants and shoes. Sango wore red and grey sweat pants, a red shirt and white runners. Kagome called your brother, after she was done. He arrived shortly and demanded to know what was going on.  
"Are you the husband?" asked a nurse.  
Jake pointed to Koga, she walked up to him and said, "Everything is going to be okay. Doctor Wolf is working on it." The she left.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Koga shouted and caught the attention of the Mew Mew Crew.  
"For the love of God. She's pregent and she's having the baby right now!" said Zoey. Koga stood the with huge eyes.  
"She's having a baby!" he yelled. This time, it caught the attention of Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku and Jake.  
"Oh my god! Jake said and began running around in panic circles. They waited from noon til 6 pm. Inu-yasha went back and got Shippo and Kirara. They started to heard you gowl. Koga,  
Jake, Inu-yasha, Shippo and kirara were the only ones to understand you and it scared them. You growled, "Koga! I'm going to kill you. You ((($(&(&(#(#8#&(($&$#((#&(&#(&$((#&(&(#&(&#$()$#(&((&#(&$#)()&($?&#&#$?(&?&?&#$?()($(&&$#((&?&#(&$#((&(!#?$?&&#!&54$?$?&&(&$?&&?$#$?&?(&)()(&????$&?$?$?&?$?$?$?$?$((&)$$(&()&&?$$$?&??&&?&$?$??$??$((?$?&&$(?&(&?&&&??(()$EEE?$#(&&(?$?&(?$?." You were having a C section. It was finally over at 8pm. You sat in the room, holding your children. The nurse opened the door, so that everyone could come in. They looked shocked, when they saw 3 boys and 2 girls. You were smiling as they handed Koga a boy and a girl. A cigar was shoved into Koga's mouth.  
"So, what are we going to name them?" you asked tiredly.  
"You can name them all, except one." he said.  
"Ok, the oldest boy is Korkaro." Korkaro (Core-ka-row) has dark purple hair.  
"The youngest boy is Skims." Skims' hair is green.  
"The oldest giel is Ying and the other is Yang." Ying's hair is silver and Yang's hair is black.  
"Now, you can name the 2nd oldest boy."  
"Flame!"  
"Really original." you said rolling you eyes. Flame's hair is red. Koga sat down beside you as happy as can be.  
"Why did you name one Skims?" asked Chichi.  
"It just came to me." The babies were taken into a different room. So, they could be fed and cleaned up. A man in doctor's clothing came in wearing a mask.  
"Everyone, please meet Doctor Wolf." He removed his mask and everyone stood dumb struck. He looked exactly like Koga, except he had no tail.  
"What happened to my tail?!" Koga said freaking out."lost in battle. I have other people to see and don't get lost finding the baby room." he said and left.  
"What's a baby room?" asked Shippo.  
"It's where new born babies are kept and looked after, while the mother is staying here." replied Kagome. Shippo gave one of his ohhs. A nurse came in and made everyone leave. So, you could get some rest.


	8. Finale

Hey, yeah I know it's been like months since I last added a chapter. Major writers block. Can't be helped, but I finally got this one done. So, be happy.

Everyone walked down a long, white hallway. Until, they stopped in front of a huge glass window.  
"Look, it's Sky's babies!" Bridget said, pointing at the second row of babies. A brown haired nurse was having the most trouble with Flame. He was crying and fidgeting, until he saw Koga. Flame started laughing and accidentally threw a fire ball at the window. Everyone jumped back and the glass was black, ut a black haired nurse cleaned off the glass as if nothing happened. Flame was laughing.  
"What kind of hospital is this?" Sango asked dazed and confused.  
"Well, we could check her into a normal hospital. She does have a tail and stuff and being part demon doesn't help. So, this is the only hospital for the unnatural in Japan. It can only be sensed by a ceratin group or species.", Zoey said watching Kokaro as he slept quietly.  
"I don't care as long as Sky and my pups are safe." Koga said sitting down on a bench across from the window. Everyone looked at him, he seemed so calm.  
I don't like the idea of having Sky stay here, but if she thinks that it's okay. Then, I'll just have to stay here, too.' Koga thought as he stared through the window.  
"It's Koga, right?" He shifted his eyes to stare at Corena. "Well, tomorrow. You'll have to go shopping." she said.  
"Shopping for what?" Koga asked dumb folded. Everyone fell on the floor.  
"You, idiot! For baby stuff, like cribs, baby clothes, blankets, toys, diapers and the list goes on. You're a father now and you have to take responsibility or you're a dead man and then, we'll see what my sister does to you." Jake said, sending evil pictures into their minds and shivers down their backs.  
"Where are you going to get money for all of that stuff?" Miroku asked.  
"Sky asked me, for when she did actually have kids, to have all the money in her bank account to be put into cash for baby needs. That's a total of $62,965 in cash." Jake said, remembering the day clearly.  
"Whoa!" they all said, trying not to wake the babies.  
Jake went back to his club to finish work for the night and everyone else, except for Koga, went home. Koga was allowed to stay in Sky's room to watch over her, like a mate should. He eventually fell asleep.  
Sky awoke around 11 m. Seeing Koga sleeping in the chair beside her bed with his head and arms resting on her bed. She weakly smiled and stroked her hand over his head. He moved slightly, but stayed asleep.  
She slide quietly from the bed, slipped into a white robe and left the room. She walked quietly down the hallway and stopped in front of the baby room window.  
They all slept peacefully. Skims got a scared look on his face and started squirming.  
"Skims, it's okay. Mommy's here." She said concerned, but he couldn't hear her. She was on the other side of the soundless glass, when suddenly she wasn't. She was standing in the room, and right in front of him. She carefully picked him up and rock him back and forth.  
"Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry as I rock you, lovingly. Sleep and remember my lullaby and I'll be with you, when you dream." she sang.  
Koga stood on the other side of the glass, dazed because he saw Sky disappear from in front of the window to the other side in an instant. He watched her care for Skims as the others slept.  
A nurse walked into the baby room to check on all of them. When, she saw Sky holding a baby."Excuse me, you shouldn't be in here. This is only for nurses and doctors to enter. How did you get in here?" the nurse said as Sky turned around to face her. "Oh, Mrs. Wolf. I didn't realize that it was you. Your husband went home for the evening."  
"No, he's right there." Sky said pointing towards the window.  
"What'?! Who are you" the nurse said blocking to door.  
"I'm the patient from room 16." The nurse straightened up.  
"Well, I don't know how you got in here, but you should be sleeping after giving birth to quintuplets." Sky laid Skims back down and followed the nurse back to her room.  
When Koga woke up the next morning, Sky was still sleeping. He quietly exited her room and waiting right outside the door was Jake.  
In the lobby of the hospital, Jake popped some change into a machine. A cup dropped and hot coffee poured into the cup.  
"Do you want a drink or something?" Jake asked, then took a sip.  
"Just water." Koga replied, kind of tired. Jake put some change in an other machine and a bottle came out.  
After Koga chugged the whole bottle, he licked the water from his lips.  
"Ok, so what's going on?" Koga said and handed the empty bottle to Jake.  
"Follow me." Jake said and walked out the doors. Outside stood, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kagome and Sango.  
"It's time to go SHOPPING!!" all the girls shouted.

In Jake's red convertible, Jake, Koga, Zoey and Corina, and in Kagome's mom's car, Kagome, Sango and Bridget pulled up to Tokyo's biggest baby store. It searched miles into the sky. Once parked, they stood just outside the doors.  
"Okay. So, what design are you going to have for the baby's room?" Zoey said when they entered the building. Looking up, you could see at least seven floors.  
"Baby's room? We live in a cave. You know dark and made of rock?" he said and got some weird looks from some women that walked by.  
"Uhh, what he means is ... that's the way he thinks of his home." Kagome said waving her arms in front of herself, defensively. "You can't just say that out loud!" Kagome whispered harshly. A sweat drop appeared behind their heads.  
"Well, then. We should start with cribs. Then, a changing table, dressers, baby gates," Corina started.  
"Baby blankets, toys, a lot of diapers, clothes, bibs." Zoey said.  
"Strollers, shoes, books, baby powder, baby wipes, diaper garbage can, diaper bags and baby packs." Bridget finished.  
"What?! When have baby's ever needed so much stuff? All my mother needed was some leather, furs, food, water and body armor." Koga said.  
"Don't forget baby food, spoons, bowls, bottles and powder milk." Kagome added in.  
"Right!" the girls said.  
"And I'm only here to do the driving, hold the money and watch. Koga, I hope god has you on his good side." Jake said backing up.  
"Don't leave me with them!" Koga shouted being dragged away.

You awoke 2 hours after Koga had left. Sitting up, you look around and can't find Koga. When Kikki and Renee walked in.  
"Hey, Sky. How are you doing?" Kikki said excited. Renne held a huge bouquet of white roses from the Mew Mew crew. Kikki ran up beside your bed and Renne placed the roses on a table top."I'm fine, Kikki. A little stiff, but that's about it. You wouldn't happen to have seen Koga have you?" You said embracing Kikki and ruffing her hair.  
"Nope, but I know where he is." she said.  
"He's with the others, buying baby stuff."  
"Renne, that's no fair I wanted to tell her." Kikki said. A sweat drop appeared behind your head and you laughed nervously.  
I hope that they don't kill him.' you thought, picturing Koga laying down under a pile of boxes with his eyes spinning.  
"Elliot's going to be stopping by later with your stuff from the caf."  
"Okay, thanks Kikki."

Walking down the hall, Elliot walk passed his rom and a image flashed in his mind of Sky walked by his room, when he just walked out of the bathroom in a pair of white pants and dying his hair and him just noticing her. Both of them blushing, until she ran down the hall into her room. Shaking his head, he continued walking. Elliot opened the door to Sky's room, carrying a green duffle bag. Light blue curtains with silver stars hung over the window. Pictures sat on the drawers of the whole Mew Mew crew at the beach, in the park and at the amusement park. All the eight pictures showed Sky having a fun time with the girls and the occasional glimpse of Elliot or Wesley in them and one with Zoey and Mark together. She changed the room from a boring white room with one drawer, a desk, a closet and a bed into a cozy room full of good times and sleep overs.  
A black bag sat on the bed already packed with Sky's clothes by the girls, before they left. Elliot set the bag down and put the pictures in the bag. He pull the stuffed toys from the amusement park that were on the floor, into the bag. Picking up the last stuffy, he noticed a black book with gold symbols, under it. Putting the stuffy on the bed, he picked up the book and something fell out of it. Picking it up, he noticed that it was a picture of Sky and him riding the roller coaster and one of them on the Farris wheel. He opened the cover and placed the pictures back in it. Sitting on the bed, he stared at the book in his hands.  
"Sky, why does she have those in here? Why did she hide them away?" he said out loud to himself. The wind blew through the curtains, making them dance around him. The wind slammed the door shut and flipped the pages. The pages stopped to 23 days after she arrived at the Mew Mew Caf.  
Today, the weirdest thing happened. I walked up the stairs, after I finished cleaning the Caf with the others and I saw Elliot walk out of his bathroom. Wearing only a pair of pants and a towel on his hair. My face must have flared up bright red, but for an instant I saw someone else there. The guy in my drawings. I don't understand why I can't remember anything about him. I snapped out of it when Elliot's face went red and I ran into my room. Totally freaked ou..'  
There was more, but the pages flipped again. Stopping at 34 days later.  
Mega Important!! Ok, I start from the beginning. We all went to the Amusement Park today. Totally fun. We went on the roller coaster, the Haunted House (Zoey's ears and tail popped out again), played a bunch of games and a lot more rides. Mark came, too. Zoey's face was red when she went on the Farris wheel with him, but the girls not only wanted to see her face red. They wanted to see me blush, too! Talk about evil. They made me and Elliot go on the Farris wheel (those seats aren't that big either). To make enough room, Elliot had to put his arms on the back of the seat. So, unnerving. I was freaking out on the inside. That was nothing. We all left and everyone headed their separate ways. Elliot, Wesley and me, headed back to the Caf. Wesley headed downstairs to do some "work". Seriously, what the hell does he do down there? Anyway, I headed for my room. When, Elliot came in my room. I figure oh big whoop, nothing important right? Right. He started talking about today, while we sat on the bed. Mind out of gutter. When he asked me what my favorite ride for today was. I picked the roller coaster and when I asked him. He said "I liked ... the Farris wheel." Instantly, I went red, staring at him. He was looking back at me and closing the gap. I could feel his breath close to my lips. When, I remembered something like that from before and a pain in my heart with felt like it was being ripped out. I gripped my chest, trying to make it stop. Elliot noticed and stopped. I felt so bad, but it won't go away, until he backed away. I watch him leav..'  
The pages flipped again.  
It's been 10 days, since that incident with Elliot happened and now he can't even look at me. I think he feels rejected, but I like him. Every time, I think of him that stupid pain happens again. I got feed up with him ignoring. So, I did something. I wait for him to come up for the basement at the top of the stairs. He walked by me like I wasn't there. That hurt. I followed him to him room. He finally turned around and stared me in the face. His face looked mad, but his eyes showed hurt. It made me sad. Instantly, I pressed my lips against his. Tears streamed down my face from the pain and the hurt. Then, I ran down the hall, out the door and into the park. I was gone most of the night. When I got back, Elliot was asleep on the chair, just waiting. I couldn't move him with out waking him up. So, I just laid down and went to sleep. Waking up in the morning, he wasn't there.'  
Elliot closed the book. Just staring at it. Then, placed it in the bag and continued to pack the rest of her things.

Koga hide behind a cardboard cut out of baby blocks.  
"Koga, do you think Sky would like these? Koga?" Zoey said running up with a pair of blue baby boots.  
"Demon pups only stay like babies for about three or four months. Then, they look like they're three years old." Koga said, in front of all the girls.  
"So, they would stay small for long. New plan. Get some baby clothes and he rest toddler, we need things that are good for babies and toddlers. Let's go." Corina said.  
"Right." They all said.  
"Hold on a minute. They're Sky's and mine, pups. WE should be the ones buying the stuff that they need not you."  
"Are you saying that you don't appreciate what we're doing?" Kagome said.  
"That's no what I'm saying, but we are suppose to be the parents."  
"He does have a point. Maybe you girls are taking it a little overboard." Jake said.  
"Okay, how about we just buy a few baby outfits and two strollers for now and then we can come back with you and Sky just to help out." Bridget said.  
"Yeah, then that way you at least have a few things that they'll need and don't forget diapers." Zoey said.  
"Sure." Koga said and the girls put back very thing else besides 10 baby out fits, 2 packs of diapers and a double and triple baby stroller. Then headed back to the hospital.

"Hey, Elliot." You said sitting in your bed, when he walked into the hospital room with a green duffle bag.  
"Hi, Sky." He said, sitting down on the chair down beside the bed and set the bag down beside the bed."Thanks for bringing my stuff here."  
"No problem." An awkward silence filled the air. "You remember the time, when everyone went to the amusement park?"  
"Yeah, that was so much fun. Those were awesome times. I'll come back with Koga and the kids and we can along go for a day or something." You said, when the door opened. Dr. Wolf walked in.  
"Sky, we need you for some tests before we can let you out. It should only take about 15 minutes."  
"Whoa, that was fast. I've only been in here for just over a day."  
"I need to get back to the Caf, anyway." Elliot said standing up.  
"Well, okay. Hope to see you before I have to go Elliot."  
"Yeah, bye, Sky." He said leaving the room.  
"Bye."  
"Well, let's get this going under way." Dr. Wolf said.  
"Right." You said and followed him out of the room.

Koga opened the door to your hospital room, only to find that you weren't there.  
"Hey, Koga." He turned around to see you standing there fully dressed in a pair of black hip huggers, a baby blue t-shirt and white runners.  
"Sky, what are you doing out of bed?"  
"I took some medical tests and they say that I can leave now and so can the pups. What? Aren't you happy to leave this place?" you said and punched him in the shoulder.  
"You get to leave now? I just got back from-"  
"Shopping, I know. So what'd you get?" you asked when Kagome and Sango walked down the hall each with a stroller full of bags.  
"Sky, you're really to leave now?" Sango said.  
"Yup and ready to go home." As if on cue 3 nurses came from the other direction carrying your babies. Clearing the strollers, you placed them in their seats and buckled them in. Placed the bags in the back of the strollers, Koga grabbed the one with the boys and you pushed the one with the girls. Out the doors, towards everyone with Kagome and Sango following behind you. Heading back to Kagome's house. Once, there you said goodbye to everyone. Sending Koga through first with the boys. You followed him, shortly with the girls.  
"I'm home."

THE END!!! Or is it?


End file.
